


Like every party is just us (five)

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Translation in Russian|Перевод на русский
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Гарри есть одно желание ко Дню Рождения и только остальные ребята могут помочь ему исполниться.</p><p><b>Предупреждения:</b> согласованное вербальное унижение, отложенный оргазм, групповой секс. </p><p>фанф был написан на кинкмем</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like every party is just us (five)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Every Party is Just Us (Five)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394173) by [LittleMousling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/pseuds/LittleMousling). 



В этом году у Гарри было одно желание на День Рождения. Хотя, на самом деле, у него была целая куча желаний, но большинство из них он мог исполнить и сам.

Он хотел машину, о которой мог думать, что это Бэтмобиль, он хотел найти новую квартиру для них с Луи, но это неосуществимо до его двадцатилетия, еще он хотел пару крутых бутс.

Но он не мог купить себе одну вещь, даже за все деньги мира, потому, что он хотел этого не от кого-то, а именно от своих лучших друзей.

— То есть ты хочешь — всех нас, — повторяет Луи. Он смотрел перед собой с отсутствующим видом. — Одного за другим?

Гарри придавил головой руку Луи, когда тот прекратил его рассеянно поглаживать, сразу после того, как Гарри закончил объяснять, чего именно он хочет, и Луи снова запускает пальцы в кудри.

— Одного за другим, — подтверждает Гарри. — Именно так.

Луи ёрзает, Гарри очень рад, что он реагирует именно так. Он ожидал ревности или может даже отвращения.

— Каким буду я?

— Я думаю — последним, — говорит Гарри. — Я хочу чувствовать тебя. Понимаешь? После того, как каждый трахнет меня.

Луи шумно втягивает воздух и Гарри чувствует свое преимущество.

— Когда я буду абсолютно растянут, полный спермы, но все так же умолять тебя войти в меня, потому что мне нужен твой член, Лу. Мне надо…

Луи не дает ему закончить, но Гарри вполне уверен, что поцелуй означает согласие.

***

Луи берется организовать это, что довольно забавно с точки зрения Гарри, потому что Луи далеко не самый лучший организатор, которого он знает, но ему нравилось, то, что он так этого хочет, хочет, чтобы он, Гарри, получил удовольствие.

За два дня до Дня Рождения Луи запрещает Гарри дрочить.

— Тогда ты подрочи мне, — предлагает Гарри, не вполне понимая к чему он клонит, но Луи отрицательно качает головой.

— Я хочу довести тебя до отчаянья, чтобы ты сходил с ума, — объясняет Луи, запуская пальцы в волосы Гарри. Он закинул его голову назад, целуя шею. — Я хочу, чтобы эмоции переполняли тебя. Ты же этого хочешь? Чтобы было слишком, но ты смог бы выдержать это.

— Д-да, — соглашается Гарри. — Но я смогу быть таким, если ты дашь мне кончить сейчас. Я клянусь.

Оторвать руку от своего члена ему кажется сейчас просто непосильной задачей.

— Только сейчас и потом я больше не буду, я обещаю.

— Хм, — Луи прикусывает кожу на шее. — Нет.

— Но я могу подрочить и в душе, — замечает Гарри.

Луи перехватывает и прижимает его запястье к подушке:

— Нет, — говорит он, глядя Гарри в глаза. — Ты не станешь это делать.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Гарри. — Хорошо, нет. Я не буду, обещаю.

— Отлично, — Луи скатывается с Гарри и обнимает его. — сейчас лучше поспать… Мы планируем небольшое мероприятие, которое потребует сил с твоей стороны, тебе следует хорошенько отдохнуть.

***

Казалось, прошел целый год до его дня рождения. Казалось даже, что 10 лет. Казалось…

— Мы прибыли, — говорит Зейн язвительно. — Вы — извращенцы.

Гарри скрещивает руки, пытаясь не обижаться:

— Казалось что мы ехали вечность, — заканчивает он не менее язвительно.

Лиам краснеет — он всю неделю постоянно краснеет — иногда больше, иногда меньше.

Гарри становится интересно, сможет он покраснеть еще сильнее, когда будет возбужден, трахая его.

— Даже дольше, — неловко говорит Лиам, и Найл хохочет.

— Это заставляет меня пожелать чего-то дикого на мой день рождения, — говорит Найл. — Чего-то, вроде заставить вас всех погрузиться с аквалангом со мной.

— Ты жесток, — Зейн кладет ноги на колени Найла. — Ты жестко подколол меня.

Наил закатывает глаза:

— Ну сколько раз я предлагал тебя научить плавать? Миллион раз. Решись уже, наконец, чувак!

Зейн только складывает руки на груди и свирепо смотрит на него, вместо ответа.

— Итак, мальчики, мы готовы, — говорит Пол, и автобус проезжает еще немного вперед. — Время прибытия в отель через 35 минут. Ну или никогда, если один из этих фанатов прыгнет нам под колеса.

— Даже и не говори такого, — стонет водитель.- Господи-Боже.

Пол пожимает плечами так, чтобы водитель не видел:

— Да, о чем это я? Охране нужны ваши планы на вечер, мальчики.

Лиам тут же краснеет, как рак, чего никак нельзя было не заметить.

— Мы остаемся тут, — говорит Луи, демонстративно обнимая Гарри.

— Да, я тоже, — небрежно почесав шею, отвечает Наил. — Завалюсь спать пораньше.

— Я собирался поболтать с мамой, так что я тоже остаюсь, — добавляет Зейн.

Пол смотрит на Лиама, который издал какой-то скрипящий звук.

— Я-я внутри. Буду. Да. Не Снаружи. Внутри.

Брови Пола ползут вверх после такого ответа, он смотрит на всех в ожидании какого-либо объяснения, но — бесполезно.

— Ладно, какие планы не были бы у Лиама, кто-нибудь проследите, чтобы он не покончил с собой. Это все, о чем я прошу. Хотя нет, так же никаких увечий и фото папарацци. Вы меня слышите?

— У нас все под контролем, — обещает Зейн.

— Это-то меня и пугает, — вздыхает Пол, но убирает свой планшет и звонит охране.

***

— Дайте нам минут сорок, — говорит Луи, выходя вместе с Гарри из автобуса. — Потом приходите.  
Он отдал запасной ключ Зейну и сейчас может идти готовиться к ночи.

Они быстро принимают душ смывая пыль и усталость после долгого дня и, затем, Луи выходит из ванной, чтобы позволить Гарри закончить, э-э процедуру полной очистки. Луи всегда ценит результат, но старается не сильно задумываться над процессом.

У Луи своя подготовка, но она не занимает много времени, и в ожидании Гарри он просто валяется на кровати, переключая каналы.

— Иди ко мне, — говорит он Гарри, подходит, прижимается к нему, и целует уголок рта.

— Спасибо за это, — тихо говорит он. — В случае, если я буду не в себе после этого — спасибо. Ты не должен был, и это, ты знаешь, значит очень много.

Луи выключает телевизор, переворачивает Гарри и глубоко целует.

— Это будет невероятно, — обещает Луи. — Видеть тебя таким. Я хочу сделать это вот так, хорошо? Чтобы ты лежал, прижавшись ко мне, пока они будут трахать тебя.

Его голос слегка дрожит, когда он заканчивает фразу, но он очень доволен.

— Да, — соглашается Гарри. — Это идеально.

Луи куда лучше подушки под его бедрами.

— Сколько времени у нас…

— Господи, — говорит Зейн, входя в комнату. — Эй, вы что, начали без нас?

Найл и Лиам входят следом за ним. Лиам перепроверяет, заперта ли дверь на цепочку и на ключ.

— Неа, — качает головой Гарри. — Он просто дразнит меня.

Он толкается вперед и трется о бедро Луи, и тот прижимает его бедра, удерживая на месте.

— Видишь?

— Властный, да, — соглашается Найл. — Хотя, я думаю это то, что нужно.

Лиам смотрит на них во все глаза, все еще красный от смущения, и Гарри помахал ему рукой, подзывая к себе.

— Эй, — мягко произносит он. — Все в порядке.

— Да, — соглашается Лиам. — Ты прав. Просто я немного э-э. Смущаюсь.

— Хочешь быть первым? — спрашивает его Луи. — Раскроешь его? Я уверен, что ты отлично справишься.

Лиам тяжело вздохнул:

— Я-это-ладно.

Луи протягивает ему тюбик со смазкой и Лиам присаживается на край кровати, уставившись на задницу Гарри.

— Все хорошо, — повторяет он, но выглядит увереннее и не так нервничает сейчас, когда ему поручили задание. Он выдавливает смазку на пальцы, и Зейн с Найлом устраиваются поудобнее на другой кровати, чтобы все рассмотреть.

Гарри стонет от первого прохладного прикосновения, и Луи поглаживает его волосы, слегка царапая кожу.

— Будет так хорошо, — шепчет он Гарри. — Будет даже слишком хорошо.

Лиам осторожно нажимает пальцем на вход — Луи видно как он легко входит в подготовленную плоть Гарри.

— Он такой гладкий, — удивляется Лиам, — совсем не похож на девушку.

— Такой же гладкий, как и задница у девушки, — замечает Зейн и когда все повернулись посмотреть на него, он пожимает плечами. — Я просто так сказал.

— Когда это девушка разрешила тебе поиграть с задницей? — интересуется Найл, — связано ли это с тату …

— Я просто не говорил вам, — отвечает Зейн, что означает то, что сначала им нужно напоить его как следует, чтобы выяснить подробности. — Суть в том, что девушки тоже же гладкие там.

— Эм, не могли бы вы сосредоточиться, — бормочет Гарри.

Его спина выгибается дугой, насаживаясь на пальцы Лиама, и когда Луи посмотрел вниз, он увидел, что Лиам уже добавил второй палец и вводит их медленно и осторожно в Гарри.

— Я… согну их, правильно? — спрашивает Лиам неуверенно. — В интернете пишут что…

— Не сегодня, — отвечает Луи, сжимая шею под затылком Гарри. — Не нужно его сильно возбуждать. А вообще, да — я так делаю, но не сейчас. Ты просто сосредоточься на том, чтобы растянуть его.

— Похоже на то, что ему нравится это, в любом случае, — замечает Наил. Он запустил руку в штаны и даже не потрудился скрыть это.

Гарри прижался лицом к ключице Луи, и можно с уверенностью сказать, что Гарри нравится это, нравится то, что сейчас происходит. Они немного это обсуждали раньше, но Луи даже не представлял до этой минуты, насколько Гарри хотел этого.

— Даа, ему нравится это, — соглашается Луи. — Ему нравится быть раскрытым для члена, правда Гарри?

— Да, — стонет Гарри и его бедра толкаются к бедрам Луи, но он снова останавливает и возвращает на прежнее место.

— Господи, — Лиам шумно сглатывает и Луи, вытягивает шею, видит, что Лиам уже растягивает его четырьмя пальцами, мокрыми и толстыми.

— Можно я… мне надо…

— Да, — говорит Луи. — Трахни его.

Это слегка пьянит — управлять процессом. Луи ожидал, насколько это будет невероятно наблюдать, как они все имеют Гарри, но он не предусмотрел того, что он будет говорить им, что делать, а что нет. Это позволяет чувствовать себя значительным и влиятельным, даже лежа под Гарри, как сейчас.

Зейн и Наил наклоняются чуть вперед, и Лиам быстро скидывает одежду, садится между бедер. Он слегка неустойчив, и Гарри стонет от легкого давления члена Лиама.

— Ну давай же, — говорит Гарри, и Лиам толкается вперед, ложась на него.

Они оба тяжело дышат, и Луи приходится удерживать бедра Гарри, чтобы он сам не насаживался на Лиама.

— Еще, пожалуйста, ты можешь…

Гарри упирается лбом в грудь Луи, сжимая пальцами его плечо и, Томлинсон перехватывает взгляд Лиама, кивает, разрешая.

Первое же движение заставляет Гарри оторвать голову от Луи, от него перехватывает дыхание.

— Черт, Лиам, — стонет Гарри.

— О да, Гарри, — отвечает ему Лиам. Его голос дрожит от возбуждения.

— Ну и как он? — спрашивает Луи и Лиам трясет головой, показывая насколько это невероятно.

— Он так хорош, — произносит он. — Так охуенно хорош.

Луи хотелось бы наблюдать с другого угла, откуда все видно Найлу и Зейну, видеть, как дрожат мышцы ног Лиама и как глубоко он входит в Гарри.

Но все же это правильно быть сейчас рядом с ним, удерживая, пока Лиам трахает его.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он Гарри, прижимаясь губами к его влажному виску.

Возбуждение Лиама растет, он слегка задыхается и ускоряет темп, шлепая бедрами по коже Гарри, Луи подозревает, что он близок.

— Он собирается кончить в тебя, — говорит он Гарри, но достаточно громко, чтобы было слышно всем. — Ты хочешь, чтобы он наполнил тебя, правда?

— Да, — отвечает Гарри, влажная головка его члена трется о живот Луи. — Да, Господи, пожалуйста.

— Дай ему то, чего он хочет, — говорит Луи, и Лиам вздрагивает, его руки дрожат, рот открывается в безмолвном крике.

— Боже мой! — бормочет Найл. — Я следующий, правильно?

Гарри стонет, когда Лиам выскальзывает из него, и Луи трогает пальцами анус Гарри.

— Похоже, ты будешь полон, когда мы закончим, — говорит Луи.

— Серьезно, — говорит Найл. — Можно я уже начну?

Луи пытается строго посмотреть, но не может сдержать улыбку.

— Да, конечно, — отвечает он, и Найл раздевается, залазит на кровать.

Лиам уже скатился с Гарри и Найл наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в пробор.

— Хорошо поработал, чувак, — говорит он, и губы Лиама растягиваются в полуулыбке.

— Хм, — нетерпеливо стонет Гарри, и Луи наклоняется и хлопает его по заднице. — Ой!

— Ты тут не командуешь, — напоминает ему Луи, и Гарри тяжело дышит, стараясь потереться бедрами.

— Да, — соглашается он. — Конечно.

— Господи, — Найл держит свой член у основания, наблюдая за ними. — Вы, ребята, немного извращенцы.

— Почему ты так считаешь? — спрашивает Зейн, развалившись на соседней кровати. — Тебя натолкнула на эту мысль групповуха?

Лиам смеется, неожиданно и громко, и сворачивается в клубочек, обнимая себя за плечи, бормочет:

— Групповуха.

Луи слышит, что он это сказал и Найл дотягивается до него, чтобы погладить снова.

— Он прав, все это довольно забавно, — признает Найл. — Но. Так же действительно возбуждает.

Луи абсолютно с ним солидарен:

— Согласен. Ты можешь…

Найл не дожидается окончания предложения, толкается вперед, пока его бедра не прижимаются к заднице Гарри.

Он издает непонятный звук, прихватывая зубами плечо Гарри и всхлипывает.

Он не может себя сдерживать от движений, и пальцы Луи напрягаются до боли удерживая Гарри на месте.

— Ты хочешь насадиться на него, да? — спрашивает Луи.

Но ему не нужен ответ, все видят, как Гарри пытается оттолкнуться от него.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы он трахал тебя еще сильнее, да, Хаз?

Гарри уже просто задыхается на плече Луи, вздрагивая от каждого движения. Найл не пытается быть медленным или осторожным — он просто вбивается в Гарри, берет то, что хочет.

У Луи пересохло в горле от того, насколько все это правильно, насколько он хочет, чтобы они просто делали это, просто трахнули Гарри по очереди просто потому, что он тут, просто использовали его. Они смогут быть ласковыми с ним позже, но сейчас только это — животное желание двигаться и кончать.

— Продолжай, — охрипшим голосом говорит Луи. — Возьми то, чего хочешь, Найл. Не заботься о нем, он тоже тебя хочет. Просто используй его дырку, продолжай.

Гарри застонал, длинно и низко, словно сходя с ума, и кончил горячей струей на живот Луи. Никто даже не дотрагивался до него.

— Боже мой, — говорит Зейн. — Это… о Боже. Ему и правда это нравится.

— Это… — рука Найла скользит между Луи и Гарри, размазывая сперму. — Нихрена себе, Гарри!

— Продолжай, — говорит Луи, перебирая кудри Гарри. — Наполни его, Найл. Он так этого хочет.

Гарри вздрагивает и всхлипывает, и Найл ускоряется, ударяется бедрами:

— Так сильно, да, Гарри?

Гарри издает мягкий гортанный звук и пальцами впивается в плечо Луи так сильно, что Луи думает, что он раздерет его до крови.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит Гарри, — так сильно, да, пожалуйста.

— Я жестко трахну тебя, — обещает ему Луи. — Хочу, чтобы ты кончил, когда я в тебе, когда я выдавлю всю их сперму из тебя своим членом. Я буду трахать тебя пока ты…

Луи не заканчивает, понимая, что есть еще кое-что, о чем он не подумал раньше.

Найл стонет, его толчки становятся более резкими и неритмичными. Когда он вздрагивает, кончая, и аккуратно выходит из Гарри, Лиам протягивает дрожащую руку, чувствует, как сперма вытекает из задницы Гарри.

— Господи, — говорит Лиам, и Найл согласно кивает.

Он сползает на Лиама и сворачивается калачиком поближе к подушкам, когда замечает Зейна между бедер Гарри.

— Да? — тихо спрашивает Зейн, и Луи только кивает ему.

Зейн резко толкается, он не хочет быть грубым, но и щадить Гарри он не собирается. Луи почувствовал, как член Гарри начинает снова твердеть, упираясь ему в живот, и он отстранился от его бедер достаточно для того, чтобы протянуть руку Найла к члену Гарри.

— Подрочи ему немного, — приказывает Луи. — Не сильно. Я хочу, чтобы он кончил для меня.

Рука Найла начинает двигаться медленно и ритмично. Стоны Гарри становятся отчаянными, резкими, будто он не может вдохнуть полной грудью.

— Такой влажный, — говорит Зейн. — Он такой влажный.

— Ты слышишь? — шепчет Луи. — Ты заставляешь Зейна думать о тебе как о девушке, твоя задница полна их спермы. Ты такая шлюха, Гарри, из тебя уже просто вытекает их сперма.

— Да, — выдыхает Гарри, и Луи сглатывает.

Он не знает, как, черт возьми, ему продержаться до конца, если Гарри отвечает так на все, что он говорит.

— Ты просто грязная шлюха, — продолжает он. — Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя трахали постоянно, правда? Привязав тебя к кровати, чтобы с тебя продолжало течь, размазываясь по коже.

Лиам стонет и Луи смотрит вниз, чтобы увидеть, что он уже дрочит.

— Из-за тебя у Лиама снова стоит, — говорит он Гарри. — Из-за тебя, из-за того, какая ты шлюха, понимаешь? Ты хочешь, чтобы он кончил на тебя? На твое лицо?

Гарри стонет протяжно и сладко, и не похоже, что Зейн сможет еще долго продержаться.  
Он задает более жесткий и неравномерный темп, чем другие, и это дает Гарри почувствовать, что он не может ничего предсказать, не может контролировать и просто должен принять то, что Зейн ему дает.

— Ты сможешь, — говорит ему Луи, он не способен на какие-то другие, более сложные мысли, чем эта. — Черт возьми, просто не сдавайся, дай ему выебать тебя, Гарри.

Зейн кончает с каким-то протяжным, животным криком, но никто не обращает на это внимания, все слишком сосредоточены на Гарри, на том, насколько безумный и отчаянный он сейчас.

— Пожалуйста, — просит он, как только Зейн выходит из него. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

— Сейчас, — отвечает Луи. — Давай, малыш.

Он переворачивает его так, что Гарри плотно зажат Найлом и Лиамом с одной стороны и Зейном — с другой.

— Подержите его ноги, — говорит он им, и они держат.

Лиам все еще дрочит, наблюдая, и Луи перехватывает его взгляд:

— Ты уже можешь? Когда будешь готов?

— Да, — отвечает Лиам, задыхаясь. — Я готов, да.

Когда Луи входит, он чувствует абсолютно все. Гарри настолько влажный и растянутый, что практически не ощущается трения, но не это его сейчас волнует, а только Гарри, который совершенно не в себе: безумный взгляд и болезненный румянец на щеках, его член налился и темнеет на его животе.

— Пожалуйста, — тут же отзывается Гарри. — Пожалуйста, трахни меня посильнее, пожалуйста, я так этого хочу.

— Я знаю, что хочешь, солнышко, — говорит Луи, проводя по его щеке.

Гарри горячий, как в лихорадке, чутко отзывается на каждое прикосновение.

— Мой хороший. Гарри, ты просто невероятная шлюха.

— Да, да, да… — Гарри почти срывается на крик.

— Я сейчас… — стонет Лиам.

— Давай, — кивает Луи, и Найл пропускает Лиама к лицу Гарри. — Черт возьми, кончи на него, кончи ему на лицо, — Луи возбужден до предела и не может поверить в то, что еще в состоянии формулировать предложения.

Гарри закрыл глаза в ожидании, и, когда первая струя падает на его щеку и губы, он насаживается на Луи, стонет. Облизывает губы и, пока Лиам еще не закончил, ловит капли языком, и Луи стонет, наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, чувствуя вкус Лиама на губах.

— Как хорошо, — говорит он снова. — Но еще рано, Гарри, не кончай.

— Пожалуйста, — умоляет Гарри, глядя Луи в глаза. — Мне надо, мне так надо…

— Нет, — говорит Луи, его бедра двигаются практически против воли, но он сдерживается, сначала ему нужно кое-что еще. — Нет, Гарри. Ты еще не готов.

— Я готов. — Гарри задыхается. — Готов, я не могу, пожалуйста.

Он всхлипывает, и Господи, срывается на плач, слезы катятся по вискам, и это как раз то, чего хотел Луи, чего он ждал.

— Пожалуйста, Лу, я больше не могу.

— Давай, — говорит Луи, вытирая пальцем дорожки слез. — Кончи для меня Гарри. Малыш, будь послушной сучкой и кончи для меня.

Гарри захлебывается рыданиями так, будто оргазм разрывает его, и мышцы вокруг члена Луи сжимаются так сильно, что ему почти больно, почти больно.

С члена Гарри падает всего пара капель, что наталкивает Луи на мысль когда-нибудь заставить кончить его совсем сухо, без спермы.

— Как хорошо, — стонет Луи, и затем изливается в Гарри, задыхаясь.

Все мерцает красным и черным перед глазами, когда он кончает — он совершенно ошеломлен силой оргазма, и Луи думает, что, пожалуй, не только Гарри сегодня переступил свои собственные границы.

Из Гарри начинает вытекать сперма, когда Луи вводит в него большой палец, Гарри насаживается на него, словно хочет еще, хотя морщится, когда Луи поглаживает его красный и припухший вход.

— Так чертовски хорошо, Хаз. Ты так хорош, — снова повторяет Луи, потому что нет других слов, чтобы описать его чувства к Гарри в этот момент.

Слезы все еще текут из глаз Гарри, и Луи слизывает их, чтобы убрать следы спермы Лиама с его скул.

— Это было то, чего ты хотел, малыш? — шепчет Луи достаточно тихо, чтобы никто из парней их не услышал.

— Да, — отвечает Гарри и это звучит неожиданно громко в тишине комнаты. — Да.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет ему Луи.

Найл, Зейн и Лиам подвигаются и обнимают их, окутывая руками и ногами.

— Мы тоже любим тебя, Гарри, — говорит Найл, зевнув, остальные что-то бормочут в знак согласия.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — тихо шепчет он в шею Луи, но Луи уверен, что все его слышат. — Люблю вас всех.

— Теперь пора спать, — Зейн целует Гарри в плечо.

— Конечно, — улыбается Гарри, прижимаясь к груди Луи. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, Гарри, — отзываются все и погружаются в заслуженный сон.


End file.
